


A Helping Hand

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: Sometimes, there are hands that push you down into the dirt; other times, there are hands that help you to rise. Among other things. [Requested by BraveVesperia01]





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



A Helping Hand

I guess your first thought about my situation would be “How does an American end up in Japan?” Josh Kresnik is not the most Japanese of names, I agree. It’s actually Slavic. Um, in any case, it starts with my parents. They divorced when I was about 4, I think. My dad got custody of me. A few years after that, my dad met and then married my stepmom, who is Japanese; she’s a sales representative for this entertainment conglomerate. A few months back, my stepmom decides to head back home, partially because there’s a position that needs to be filled and partially because her father is dying, and she asks me if I want to come. I say “Sure”; you know, I like her and I always wanted to go see Japan, even I wasn’t going to be in Tokyo or Osaka. We’d be living in Inaba, out in the countryside; I’d been a city kid my whole life, so I knew it was going to be a new experience.

Of course, there was, uh, a bigger reason for me wanting to go. You can see, I’m not that tall. (He makes a gesture of raising his hand above his head, as if to indicate the difference of height between you and himself.) I’m only 5’3”, which, even for Japan, is pretty short. And… well, I look like a girl. Puberty never really found me. I still sound like a girl, my face isn’t that manly, my build is slim, and I like to keep my hair long; heck, my hips are a bit wider than you’d expect from a guy. Add to that the fact that I don’t really stand up for myself, and I was the perfect victim for bullying. I’ve probably heard “faggot” used more times in reference to me than any compliment. So, Japan for me was a fresh start. A second year as Yasogami High. A new world.

And, yet, nothing really changed. As it turns out, bullies exist all over the world, and I still got made fun of for the same things, in addition to the fact that I was a foreigner. I wasn’t depressed or anything, but I definitely didn’t feel right those first few weeks. All I wanted to do was stay in my room and not talk to anyone. The only thing that kept me happy those days was Risette. I had first heard her about a year before I came to Japan. When I heard her voice, I… I didn’t fall in love with her or anything creepy like that. (He waves his hands in front of him.) But she definitely put me at ease. It sounded like a friend was whispering in my ear, telling me everything would be OK.

The first time I met her was sometime in late May. I remember it had just rained recently because I got mud on my clothes when some bullies pushed me down.

“Man, look at him, he never even fights back. I’m gettin’ kinda bored with this one.”

“Yeah, but it’s so fun to see his face blush. It’s like flapping a girl’s skirt.”

I looked to the side, just wanting this over with. Then, I heard the voice of an angel.

“Hey! Why don’t you leave her be?”

I looked over to see… her. I was kinda surprised, though; I had always pictured a halo or some kind of aura around her (he indicates such a thing around his head), but she just looked, uh, normal. Like any other girl I had seen at the school. But still, there was that, that voice. And now it was clearer and stronger than I had ever heard before.

“Oh, and what are you going to do, little Miss Idol?”

“’What am I going to do’, you ask? Nothing much.” She quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the guys before typing something on her phone. “There.”

They, and myself, looked confused. “Wh-What the hell did you do?”

“Oh, you’ll find out.”

Suddenly, it sounded like a hundred phones were going off at once. The bullies looked at their phones and blanched before running off, leaving behind “We’ll get you next time, you little shit!”

I just stared at them before looking back at my savior. “Th-Thank you. What did you do?”

“Oh, nothing much.” She pulled my outstretched hand and helped me up. “I just told all of my fans and followers that there were a bunch of mean boys who were bullying a poor, innocent girl. It wouldn’t be a surprise if some of their friends and family were fans of mine.”

“Oh…” Even knowing that she was famous, I was still surprised that she had such a reach. “Thanks.”

“Oh, it’s no problem at all. I’m Rise.” She put out her hand. I shook it.

“Josh. I, uh, I’ve seen you at Yasogami.” It wasn’t that hard; just look for all of the fans and groupies following her.

“Well, I’ve never seen you, and I would’ve noticed a girl wearing the boys’ uniform.”

Now, I’ve been mistaken for a girl many times (of which I take little offense to, should you know) that it took me a while to realize that she had misgendered me. “Oh, um, that’s, uh, that’s because I’m not a girl… I’m a boy, actually.”

“Oh… oh!” Rise blushed slightly. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s OK, really! I, uh, I’ve heard it before. It doesn’t bother me. Not really.”

Rise seemed slightly consoled by that before noticing my clothes. “Oh, they got your uniform all muddy.”

“Oh… It-It’ll be fine.”

“No, it won’t!” She stomped her foot on the ground. “Guys like that are so mean… Have they been doing this to you for a while?”

It took me a while before I could say anything, but eventually I was able to get something out. “Yeah…” _A long time_ , I thought.

Rise looked hurt, and I was about to say anything to get rid of that look on her face before she came forward and wrapped her arms around me. My breath stopped; Risette – Rise Kujikawa herself – was hugging me.

“Was I the first person to do anything?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Her hug tightened. “I know what it’s like to be judged because of what you look like; you’ll get through this, I know.”

I couldn’t say anything. I was, uh, I was in a sort of a shock. (He takes a few moments to compose himself before continuing his story.) Eventually, she let me go and asked me “Is anyone at your home?”

“N-No, my stepmom typically doesn’t come home until after I’m asleep.”

Rise frowned at that. “Well then, it looks like I’ll have to help you a bit more.”

“Wh-What do you mean by that?”

“C’mon, you can wash your uniform at my home.” And with that, she walked off. I was so confused. On the one hand, here was the idol I had grown to admire inviting me to her house; on the other hand, this was a girl – a stranger – an attractive girl inviting me to her house. I didn’t want to act weird in front of her or look like a freak. Yet, above all else, my reason for going along with her was because it would have been impolite otherwise.

We walked in silence for a bit. I was just looking at her, watching her walk and move. She walked with a natural grace that had been honed by years of training. There was an assuredness to her that I could never pull off. But what I was thinking about most of all was the comment that she made her. Normally, I would have been too hesitant to ask her, but curiosity pulled me forward.

“Um, Kujikawa-san-”

“Oh, please, you don’t have to be so formal. Besides, I’m your junior; just call me Rise.”

“O-OK. Rise, why did you quit being an idol?”

Her face shifted, becoming more serious. It was quiet for a moment, so I thought I stepped over a line. “Y-You don’t have to answer; I was just-”

“No, it’s fine; I don’t mind.” She gave a little sigh. “When I was being an idol, I was so many different people, but I never felt like I was being myself. So, for the moment, Risette is on hiatus, while I try to find myself, recompose, you know?”

“Y-Yeah, I get you.”

“What about you? How’d you get here?”

I shrugged, looking off to the side, trying to seem casual. “Job. Family.”

“Sounds typical.”

“Yeah.” I looked over at her, watching her move, before it seemed like she caught me. I blushed and looked away.

“I know that look, Josh.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“Oh, that look of ‘I can’t believe that I, a commoner, am standing next to the great Risette!’” Her voice had gained a slight haughtiness during her speech.

“Well… a little, yeah.”

“Oh, it’s alright, I don’t mind. How’d you find out about me, though? I don’t think I have that many foreign fans.”

“Well, my stepmom’s Japanese and she taught me Japanese. I was looking at a Japanese music forum when I saw someone mention an artist named Risette. And ever since then, well… I’ve liked you.” It took me a moment for my mind to catch up to the implications of my words, at which my face assumed a full blush. “N-N-Not like that, though; w-what I mean w-w-was that I l-like you a-as an a-a-artist and a mu-musician and-”

“I got you the first time.” Her smile put me at a slighter ease, even if I was still embarrassed. “What do you like about me the most?”

It took me a few moments to put my thoughts into words. “Your voice was the first thing I really noticed about you. It was so personable and friendly that I felt like I knew you, as a person, without having ever met you. It warmed me to the core every time I heard it. And… I also really liked the outfits you wear, every single one. No matter what you wear, you, uh, you look really cute in them.” I turned away from Rise, not sure if my blush could be viewed safely by anyone.

I heard some tittering and stuttering from her before she said, “Oh look, we’re here!” I looked to see that we were in front of her house. I couldn’t really remember the walk over here; I guess I was just thinking a lot about everything that had happened.

Rise led me inside and then to a bathroom. “You can leave your dirty clothes in here; I’ll get you something to wear.”

“Thanks.” I nodded my head slightly before entering the bathroom. I took off my jacket and my pants, leaving me in the white shirt underneath and a pair of underwear. I sat there, waiting for Rise, smelling whatever residue was left of her morning shower.

I heard a knock at the door. “Hey, I got something for you to wear.”

“O-Oh, thanks. Just hand it in to me.” I opened the door enough for her to put the clothing into my hand. I was expecting a pair of pants and a t-shirt, but this was…

“Rise, why did you give me a dress?”

“Oh, well, I was thinking about what you said earlier, about me looking cute in my outfits, and I was thinking that ‘He’s about my height and build, so it might be fun to see if he could be just as cute as me in them.’ Although, if you’re not comfortable with it…”

I paused for a moment and looked at the dress. It was a cream-colored sundress, with spaghetti straps and a floral pattern near the bottom. I remembered seeing it from a fashion shoot Rise did a while back. I never had the inclination to wear a dress or female clothing, despite all the taunts and insults I would get about how it would fit me more. But, still, to wear Rise’s clothing, Rise’s dress…

“O-OK, I’ll try it on.” My other shirt would have gotten in the way, so I took that off and slid the dress onto me. Just as Rise said, the dress fit my body perfectly, aside from a slight height difference. I walked out of the bathroom.

“O-M-G, you just look soooo cute!” Rise’s voice was more bubbly than usual, bouncing on her toes. “I mean, I knew you’d look cute, but just seeing you out here is so much more than I thought!” Rise’s face lit up, like she had an idea. “I know! You should try on some of my other dresses! Come on!” She grabbed my hand, not really giving me any choice in the matter. It would have been yes, anyway.

First, there was a frilly maid dress, complete with a head ribbon. “Now then, in order to be a proper maid, you have to greet your master properly. Now, c’mon, let me hear it!”

With a bow and a blush, I was able to say “W-Welcome home, master.”

Then, there was a cheerleading outfit that showed my midriff and most of my thighs. “A one and a two and a three!” I was nearly deafened by Rise’s yelling.

“U-Uh, faito.” I limply raised my pom-pom.

Next, there was a serifuku with thigh-high stockings and my hair tied into shoulder-length twintails. “Now this one needs a bit more tsun. Can you do it?”

“I-Idiot, it’s not like I’m helping you because I’m interested in you or anything like that! Stupid pervert!”

“Excellent!”

Then, there was the piece de resistance. “This was one I wore for a music video.”

“Y-Yeah, I remember it. People were saying it was a very different look for you.”

“Well, life’s boring if you’re always doing the same thing. Now then…”

She put it on me. It was in the Gothic Lolita style, black in its main color, with red and yellow as accents. Out of all the dresses she had me wear, it was the one that fitted me the most. I looked normal. If I had walked out in this, people wouldn’t tease me or bully me because of how I looked.

“Wow.” Rise came from behind and hugged me. “You… You look really pretty. Maybe prettier than me.”

“I-I would disagree with that.”

“Oh, and you’re so humble; it makes you even cuter. In fact…” She turned my head around and kissed me on the lips.

I was frozen, in body and mind. I was convinced at that moment that everything that happened was a dream, that I would wake up still on the ground, wearing my muddy clothes. Yet, the moment continued, and I knew that this was real, so I kissed her back. Her lips tasted like strawberries and her tongue entering my mouth was an odd, yet pleasurable experience.

And that was when I felt it. I noticed something was poking me, so I looked down. There, I saw a tent in her panties. I looked back up and she had this smile on her face, but it wasn’t a cute smile. It was like the kind of smile you get when you’re about to eat something tasty.

“Is, uh… is that-”

“Looks like you found my secret.” She reached for my hand and led it down there, letting me feel how large and throbbing it was. “It was quite useful when I was an idol, actually; since we weren’t allowed to have boyfriends, there was a lot of horny girls, and, well, sneaking off with a girl like me didn’t look suspicious. But I haven’t had anyone besides my hand since I moved her, and seeing you in those outfits reminded me of all the girls I fucked, so… I was wondering if you would be willing to give me some release.”

I’d never thought about having sex like that beforehand, but with Rise, it felt right. It felt safe. It felt comfortable to have my first time with her. “Y-Yes, I would.”

She smiled. “Good.” With that, she got me onto her knees and pulled her skirt and panties off. There, right in front of me, was… was her dick, with her balls underneath. And, with her panties off, it looked even bigger than before. “Now, then, let’s start.” She guided my head forward, towards the object of her release and of my interest. I opened my mouth and tentatively licked the head of her penis. It was an odd taste, kind of salty, but it didn’t taste too bad, so I continued onward, letting the length into my mouth.

“Yes, that’s it, you good girl…” Bolstered by her words, I let more of her into me, licking the dripples of pre that were coming from her. “You look so cute, with your big, shiny hazel eyes, and your soft face, and your body fitting into that dress so perfectly, and my cock in your tight, little mouth; you’re the cutest girl who’s ever sucked my dick. Of course, it’s so funny that you’ve got one of your own.”

I blushed at the compliment, liking the feeling of her rubbing her fingers through my hair, but then I noticed a problem. Even though my mouth was filled with her dick, there was still a few inches of her left. I was frustrated; I wanted all of her in me. I decided to push further, even as my gag reflex was acting up. I kept putting more and more of it in me until I was able to get all of her in me, with some of it in my throat. It was so big and throbbing; it felt like it was about to go off. Rise’s hand moved to the back of my head, holding it in place.

I could hear her whisper, “Get ready”, before it began. The first load made her dick throb in my stuffed mouth and was quickly launched down my throat and into my stomach. Before I could register that, another load came down, and then another. Pretty soon, it felt like my mouth, throat, and stomach were being used as receptacles for her cum. Even if the pressure was increasing, I kept my mouth around her cock, partially because of her hand on my head, and partially because I loved everything about this moment: the taste, the feeling, how I looked, the fact that Rise wanted to do this, everything.

Eventually, her cock stopped spurting, and I got her cock out of my mouth, breathing deeply.

“Well, then, you did a really good job, sweetie, but I’m still horny.” She stood me up and then kissed me again, probing her tongue inside me. “Mmm, I taste so good in your mouth.” She had me bend over her bed and lifted up my dress. She took off my underwear, leaving me completely exposed down there.

“First…” I felt a stinging sensation on my butt. _Did… Did she spank me?_ When the sensation continued with each impact, I knew I was right, as I moaned and mewled at the feelings. My cheeks must have looked as red as my face by the time she was down with that part.

“And now, we reach the grand finale.” She pulled my cheeks apart. “Tell me if this hurts.” Slowly, I could feel her cock enter my body anally, each inch making me groan and moan louder and at a higher pitch. Finally, she had gotten all of her length in me. My body was doing everything it could to hold it in tightly against myself, yet Rise was still able to pull out most of herself before jamming right back in.

As she started thrusting herself in and out of my body, my mind went numb from the ecstasy. No longer capable of coherent speech, I just moaned and cooed at the sensations that my body was going through. At moments, I felt like there was a disconnect: my mind trying to focus on what was going on, and my body just letting itself get fucked in the ass, wanting to do nothing more than let it happen.

I could hear Rise breathing in my ear, whispering all sorts of obscene talk. “Mmm, you got such a tight asshole… it’s not a cunt, sure, but it’s as close as you can get… I can’t wait til you take all of my cum in both of your holes…”

That moment felt like it was about to come soon enough, as Rise started fucking me faster and faster as my body spasmed and rocked all over my body. I must have looked ridiculous, with my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my tongue flapping out of my mouth, yet at that moment I felt a kind of completeness that I had never felt before.

Finally, the moment came. The same sensation as before, only this time with even more pleasure, as I felt Rise’s spunk inside of me, filling me with its warmth. I moaned at a near-inaudible pitch as I held her cock in me. When it was over, she took herself out of me and laid me on her bed, with her lying next to me, resting my head on her chest. “Thanks, Josh; you don’t understand how much that meant to me.” My body wasn’t really up to speed yet, so I just laid there, feeling her chest move. “You know, it’d be nice if this could be a regular thing. Would you like that?” Somehow, I was able to nod slightly. “Great! Of course, people might act weird around you if they saw me making out with Josh, but with someone else…”

And so that’s how I became Rise’s boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Or whatever you want to call it; sometimes, she jokes that I’m her cumdumpster. In any case, I can at least say that, to everyone else, she’s the friend of Josh Krasnik, so people don’t really bother me anymore. Of course, they don’t know that, once or twice a day, I’m on my knees, sucking her cock or eating her out. Then, after school, she dresses me up in whatever outfit she wants me to wear. Some days, we head out somewhere for a date, then find someplace private to fuck in. Often, I’m taking it in the mouth or up the ass; sometimes, she wants me to fuck her tits. Rarely does she want vanilla sex; she doesn’t want to risk anything right now, and neither do I. Most days, though, I just lie in her room, as she fucks me, lets me rest, and then fucks me again; our record is six blowjobs and four anal creampies in one afternoon. I… I really like this arrangement. Rise treats me really nice; she never makes fun of me for how I look. Instead, she likes it that I look really pretty and that I’m such an adorable “girlfriend”. I like having someone looking out from me and taking care of me, and uh, well… (He starts to blush heavily.) I really, really like getting fucked in the ass. Being filled like that, it, it just-

(His phone buzzes, and he looks at it.) Oh, I gotta go, Rise wants me at her house. Says she has six girls from her school “like her” at her house that want to “join in on the fun.” This’ll be, uh… interesting.

(As he stands, smoothing out his ankle-length skirt, he looks at you.) Just remember: the hand that helps you stand up might be the hand that guides you to who you are.


End file.
